U HAZ PROBLEM? (album)
U HAZ PROBLEM? is the debut album by the band The Fire Hydrants. It features the singles "U HAZ PROBLEM?", "Addicted To Faceplants", "Where Did The Good Times Go?", "I Fell Off My Bike And Cried", and "Stereotypical Love Song". Kameron, despite not being in the band, has described the album as a "revival of 70's and 80's New Wave" and Sam agrees. Sam himself has described the album as a Power Pop record, inspired by Third Eye Blind and Fountains Of Wayne. The song titles represent metaphorical meanings and Sam has left them open to interpretation. Background Sam started the band as a joke in class one day and people found it funny so he made the first song "Nobody Wants A Used Melodica" after school one day with Dominick. From there, the 30 second demo of the song became a 4 minute epic instrumental that remains only available on test pressings of the album. "The band started as a joke," Sam says, "but it grew into somethine bigger...an actual band." One day over the weekend, Sam reworked and rerecorded "Where Did The Good Times Go?" for the band as a serious track and from there, the band had only 2 songs for around a month and a half. Pretty soon, summer had come along and then Logan and Sam had stayed up until 5 A.M. almost every other day to write and record and within 2 weeks, around 14 songs had been recorded. Some songs that the band has are joke songs but the majority are serious. Track Listing Final Album 1. "U HAZ PROBLEM?" (3:27) 2. "I Fell Off My Bike And Cried" (4:50) 3. "Where Did The Good Times Go?" (4:14) 4. "Stereotypical Love Song" (4:20) 5. "The Alpaca Spat On My Face" (1:46) 6. "U HAZ ISHYOO?" (3:00) 7. "Addicted To Faceplants" (5:40) 8. "I Stepped On A Rake" (2:28) 9. "I Need More Mountain Dew" (1:05) 10. "I Am Falling Asleep Right Now" (2:09) 11. "Farewell Song" (2:42) 12. "Crash/Stuck In The Middle (Now Or Never)" Excerpts (Chemical Reaction Demos) (2:32) Canadian Version 12. "The Reason We're Happy" (5:04) 13. "Crash/Stuck In The Middle (Now Or Never)" Excerpts (Chemical Reaction Demos) (2:32) U.K. Import 12. "Sounds Of Falling Down 3 Flights Of Stairs" (2:48) 13. "Crash/Stuck In The Middle (Now Or Never)" Excerpts (Chemical Reaction Demos) (2:32) Japanese Track Listing 1. "U HAZ PROBLEM?" (3:27) 2. "I Fell Off My Bike And Cried Version" (5:16) 3. "Where Did The Good Times Go? (With Sample)" (4:25) 4. "Stereotypical Love Song Mix" (4:20) 5. "The Alpaca Spat On My Face" (1:46) 6. "U HAZ ISHYOO?" (3:00) 7. "Addicted To Faceplants Album Remix" (6:16) 8. "I Stepped On A Rake" (2:28) 9. "I Need More Mountain Dew" (1:05) 10. "I Am Falling Asleep Right Now" (2:09) 11. "Farewell Song" (2:42) 12. "Bonus Noise" (1:05) 13. "yu0" (7:12) 14. "Crash/Stuck In The Middle (Now Or Never)" Excerpts (Chemical Reaction Demos) (2:32) Deluxe Editon Disc 1 Final Album Tracks 1-11 12. "The Reason We're Happy" (5:04) 13. "I Fell Off My Table And Cried" (1:26) 14. "I Fell Off A Cliff And Died" (2:58) 15. "Bonus Noise" (1:05) 16. "Crash/Stuck In The Middle (Now Or Never)" Excerpts (Chemical Reaction Demos) (2:32) Deluxe Edition Disc 2 1. "Cheetahprintglasses" (4:11) 2. "Where Did The Good Times Go? Version" (4:07) 3. "Addicted To Faceplants Version" (4:14) 4. "Back It Up (& Spin) Dance Loop" (2:09) 5. "Sounds Of Falling Down 3 Flights Of Stairs" (2:48) 6. "I Fell Off My Bike And Cried Version" (4:46) Test Pressing 1 1. "U HAZ PROBLEM?" (3:27) 2. "I Fell Off My Bike And Cried" (4:50) 3. "Where Did The Good Times Go?" (4:14) 4. "Stereotypical Love Song Pre-Production" (4:23) 5. "Back It Up (& Spin)" (1:34) 6. "The Alpaca Spat On My Face" (1:46) 7. "My Car Is A Beater" (5:25) 8. "Nobody Wants A Used Melodica" (4:11) 9. "U HAZ ISHYOO?" (3:00) 10. "Addicted To Faceplants" (5:40) 11. "Broken Phone" (3:32) 12. "I Stepped On A Rake" (2:28) 13. "I Need More Mountain Dew" (3:27) 14. "Phone's Still Broken" (2:18) 15. "I'm Falling Asleep Right Now" (5:26) 16. "Farewell Song" (2:42) 17. "Cheetahprintglasses Track/Edited Version" (2:54) Test Pressing 2 1. "U HAZ PROBLEM?" (3:27) 2. "I Fell Off My Bike And Cried" (4:50) 3. "Where Did The Good Times Go?" (4:14) 4. "Stereotypical Love Song Pre-Production" (4:23) 5. "Back It Up (& Spin)" (1:34) 6. "The Alpaca Spat On My Face" (1:46) 7. "My Car Is A Beater" (5:25) 8. "Nobody Wants A Used Melodica" (4:11) 9. "U HAZ ISHYOO?" (3:00) 10. "Addicted To Faceplants" (5:40) 11. "Broken Phone" (3:32) 12. "I Stepped On A Rake" (2:28) 13. "I Need More Mountain Dew" (3:27) 14. "Phone's Still Broken" (2:18) 15. "I'm Falling Asleep Right Now Beat "(0:14) 16. "Farewell Song" (2:42) 17. "Cheetahprintglasses Track/Edited Version" (2:54)